Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 009
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 9, An Imitational Dinner, is the ninth chapter of the second volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew, after having finished eating their dinner, interrogating each other, and after, as they walked back to the Academy and neared its entrance, they suddenly notice a commotion happening inside it. Chronology At the Au Palir Bistrot, after Charlotte and Raishin had finished eating their dinner, Charlotte then had dessert, and as she did, asked Raishin why he chose to target her for her Entry when he could have chosen a weaker qualifier. Raishin undeterminably answered that he wanted to take a risk in order to be fair with a qualifier as a qualifier is at risk of losing one’s Entry. He then asked her what her relationship is with Felix, and Charlotte related that he would watch over her whenever she was repeatedly harassed by other students and then affectionately remarked that his actions made her happy. Raishin teased Charlotte and then asked her why she would refuse his invitations to a date, and Charlotte depressingly answered that it was because she did not want to further increase her enemies and then fell into a silence. Raishin then changed the topic and asked her why she wanted to be a Wiseman, and Charlotte ambiguously but sorrowfully resolutely answered that she has a dream that she has to fulfill. After Charlotte and Raishin left the Au Palir Bistrot, and after, passed by a shoe shop, they then walked back to the Academy. As they did, Raishin thanked Charlotte for helping him decide and choose the pair of shoes he had just bought. As they neared the Academy Gates, Charlotte remarked that she finally somehow understood his reason for targeting her for her Entry as she also felt the same of wanting to be punished as she committed a sin in the past. Raishin then retorted back, but before he could finish, he suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy and swiftly dashed towards it. After Raishin entered the Academy, he arrived at the scene at a garden and called out to Felix. He asked him what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Raishin then apprehended that it might be Yaya. Felix perceived Raishin’s thoughts and asked him if his automaton was with him. Raishin dissented and retorted to Felix that his automaton was not with him as well, making him suspicious of never having seen it, and then asked him where his automaton was. Felix replied that he left it in the Locker as a solution to the risk of being attacked for his Entry. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed, calling out to Raishin. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, making Charlotte flinch, but before she could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton, coldly ignoring her. Charlotte, after looking at it, was shocked and then abruptly turned away, but Felix interposed, advised her to stop searching for Cannibal Candy, and sadly informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave the scene, remarked for them not to see each other for a while, and dejectedly turned away. Charlotte was aghast and confused. Raishin tried calming her down, but Charlotte shrugged him off and ran away. Raishin then asked Felix why he repulsed Charlotte, and Felix answered that he did it for the her well-being and then remarked that she will make amends with her after the Cannibal Candy incident is managed. In Raishin's room inside the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin consoled a sulking, crying Yaya and then presented to her the package he had just bought, surprising her. Yaya excitedly opened it, revealing a pair of boots. Raishin helped Yaya put it on, and Yaya became exuberant. Raishin then explained that the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte was that he wanted to clear his suspicion of her possibly being Cannibal Candy. Amidst Raishin’s conversation with Yaya, the Tortoise Dormitory’s boarding master suddenly knocked on his room’s door to inform him that there is a telephone call for him. Raishin went down to the lobby to answer the call. On the other side of the line was Lisette, Raishin asked her for the reason of her call, and Lisette informed Raishin that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts were, but Raishin dissented, making Lisette scoff at him and hang up on him. Raishin was flustered at Charlotte’s sudden disappearance and was worried with what she is planning to do and what might happen to her. He then was about to leave the dormitory when he abruptly halted upon seeing Shouko, together with Irori, who was in front of him as she greeted him. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 2 chapter 9 was adapted from the second third part of the fourth part to the sixth part of the fourth chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Raishin Akabane * Felix Kingsfort * Lisette Norden New Character * Tortoise Dormitory's Boarding Master * Shouko Karyuusai * Irori Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Irori New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organisations * Japanese Army * Night Party Executive Committee * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Disciplinary Committee New Faction and Organisation There is no new faction and organisation shown or mentioned in this chapter. Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Raishin Akabane's Room New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Au Palir Bistrot *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Locker **** Gryphon Dormitory Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Entry * Night Party * Wiseman * Automaton * Banned Doll * Magic Energy New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Battles * There is no battle shown in this chapter. Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back * Charlotte referred Raishin's taunting of her into a battle of the third chapter in her question to Raishin about why he chose to target her for her Entry. * Felix referred Morning Star Wielder's victimisation of the fourth chapter in his remark to Raishin about Undine's identity. * Felix referred the Ten Benchwarmers of the fourth chapter in his remark to Raishin about Undine's identity. * Raishin referred the train incident of the fourth chapter in his remark to Yaya about why he bought her a new pair of boots. Cultural Reference * Raishin addressed Charlotte with the word, '''Milady', an English term of address or reference to address or refer a noblewoman or gentlewoman, in his remark to her as he coaxed her to ask him whatever it is she wants to ask him. * Raishin mentioned Yaya's footwear, |Geta|}}, a traditional Japanese footwear that resembles the flip-flops and the clogs, in his remark to her for the reason why he bought her a new pair of boots. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question shown or mentioned in this chapter. Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Charlotte to Raishin): “It may only be a little bit, but I think I understand. The feeling of wanting to be punished… That’s because I’ve committed a sin before.” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters